poèmes noir
by Ange Dechu
Summary: c'est juste quelque petits poemes sorti de mon cranium et on ma ouspiller pour que je les mettes alors, please liser les!
1. estrine

**ESTRINE**

Un loup court sous la lune,

Son pelage est blanc comme la neige,

Il court vers la licorne,

Encore plus noir que la nuit,

Le loup devient femme,

La licorne devient homme

Elle s'appelle Estrine,

Esprit triste,

Il se nomme Rochenuial,

Il lui a menti,

Mais elle lui a pardonné,

Elle a voulu partir,

Mais il l'a retenue,

Ensemble,

Ils ont pensé leurs blessures,

Ils se sont jure de toujours se soutenir,

D'être toujours la pour l'autre,

Ils se sont redonnés le goût de vivre,

Ils ont retrouvés leurs gaietés,

Elle est redevenue loup,

Il est redevenu licorne,

Ils ont couru vers la forêt,

Ils ont été rejoints par le chien et le chat,

Ils sont réunis,

Et rien ne les séparera jamais.

J'espère que ce petit poème vous a plus, j'en rajouterai de temps en temps.

Celui-la est dédie à une personne que j'adore, alors si tu passe par la Kath Black, j'espère que tu prendra le temps de le lire .


	2. la nuit des morts

**La nuit des morts**

Une ombre noir se dirige vers un nid de bonheur,

Elle compte bien le réduire a néant,

Le cerf défendit sa famille,

La fleur de lys emmène le petit lion,

Une dernière penser d'amour de la fleur à son lionceau,

La vie quitte la fleur,

L'ombre se tourne vers le petit lion,

Elle prononce les mots,

Un éclair vert,

Le petit lion a perdu ces parents,

Et il pleure,

Le chien arrive,

Il voit ces amis a terre,

Ils ne se réveilleront plus,

Le chien hurle et pleure,

Il entend le petit lion,

Il le berce,

Le petit lion s'endort,

Il est l'avenir du monde,

Le garde arrive,

Le chien lui confie le survivant,

Le chien part chasser le rat.


	3. la trahison

**La trahison**

Le cerf, le chien et le loup l'avait accueillie comme un compagnon d'armes,

Mais il les a trahis,

Ils avaient placé leur confiance en lui,

Mais le rat les a trompé,

Il a changé de maître,

Son maître les veut,

Le rat les lui apport sur un plateau,

L'ombre tue le cerf,

Le rat envoie le chien en prison à sa place,

Un condisciple du rat envoie le chien derrière le voile,

Seul reste le loup,

Seul survivant du groupe,

Le loup chassera le rat,

Et le rat regrettera son geste,

Indigne des rouge et or,

Le loup lui fera payer sa peine au centuple,

Puis le loup s'en ira pleurer ses amis défunts.


	4. le ciel pleure une étoile

**Le ciel pleure une étoile**

Un homme devant une tombe,

Un objet à la main,

Des perles d'eau sur les joues,

Le ciel est gris,

Les nuages s'amoncelles,

L'orage éclate,

Le ciel pleure une étoile,

L'homme apprécie cette pluie,

Elle reflète sa vie,

Il regarde la tombe,

Un amour interrompu par le destin,

Trop tôt,

Beaucoup trop tôt,

L'étoile avait souffert,

Elle aurait mérité de vivre,

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement,

L'homme port sa main à sa tempe,

Un bruit sourd,

Une vie brisée,

Un corps que la vie quitte,

Le loup et le chien sont maintenant réunis.


	5. une étoile de plus dans le ciel

**Une étoile de plus dans le ciel**

Un homme seul dans la nuit observe le ciel,

Ce soir,

Il y a une étoile de plus,

Car une étoile à quitter ce monde pour aller rejoindre ses amis,

Pour aller rejoindre se brave et beau cerf,

Pour aller rejoindre une fleur de lys,

Le chien va maintenant gambader avec eux,

Et le loup les rejoindra bientôt,

Mais avant,

Le rat devra expier son crime,

Et seulement après,

Le loup pourra les rejoindre,

Le cœur serein,

La lune se découvre de sa cape de brume,

Elle est ronde comme le cycle de la vie,

Ses rayons caresses l'homme,

L'homme devient loup,

Et le loup hurle sa hargne à l'astre lunaire,

Puis part en chasse,

Le rat mourra cette nuit !

Le soleil se lève,

Dans la foret,

Un corps déchiqueté,

À ces cotés,

Un homme inanimé,

Un sourire flottant encore sur ces lèvres froides,

On le croirait endormi,

Ce soir,

Le loup est retourné vers les siens,

Et tous ensemble,

Ils veilleront sur le petit lion.


	6. l'ange blond

**L'ange blond**

Un ange blond aux ailes brisées,

Son cœur saigne,

Partager entre deux mondes,

Le noir ou le blanc,

Il a perdu son innocence,

Son père la lui a volé,

Le cœur de l'ange se meurt,

Seul le lion et ces prunelles d'émeraude le maintiennent encore en vie,

L'ange voit le lion,

Il est avec l'aigle,

Leurs lèvres sont soudées,

Le cœur de l'ange éclate,

Il part en courant,

Il se précipite dans sa chambre,

Le fil qui le raccrochait à la vie vient de céder,

L'ange regarde l'objet qu'il a en main,

Des perles salées coulent sur ces joues,

Il s'ouvre les poignets,

Du sang gicle,

La vie s'écoule,

Il empoigne l'objet à deux mains et le met au niveau de son cœur,

La dague a transpercé le cœur,

L'ange s'écroule,

Sa vie de tristesse s'arrête là.


	7. le monde de lumière

**Le monde de lumière**

Le lion pleure,

Il pleure son ange disparu,

Il la retrouver étendu,

Gisant dans son propre sang,

Des perles grises sur les joues,

Les poignets ouverts,

Une dague en plein cœur,

Le lion tombe a genoux,

Il y a un ange de plus dans le ciel,

Il se retourne,

Voit son lion agenouillé,

Des larmes coulent,

Le lion prend la dague,

Puis regarde le ciel,

Leurs regards se croisent,

Le lion est tiraillé,

Ou rester et continuer a vivre sans lui,

Ou le rejoindre,

Il a choisit,

La dague traverse son cœur,

Il se couche vers le corps et l'enlace,

Un sourire éclairant son visage,

La vie le quitte,

Mais il part sans regret,

Il va la où se trouve son cœur,

L'ange sourie,

Il attend son cœur,

Ils se rejoignent enfin,

Il se sourient et sèchent leurs larmes,

Et main dans la main,

Ils partent vers le monde de lumière.


End file.
